ben_luke_smithfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben Luke Smith Wiki
Ben Luke Smith (born Benjamin Luke Smith; October 28, 1991) is an entrepreneur, blogger, suicide prevention advocate, life coach, total wellness coach[1], and a United States Air Force military veteran.[2] His personal story of resiliency has been featured in the Montgomery advertiser[2], which is apart of the USA Today Network[3], the Runified podcast[4], and it was first published by the 42nd Air Base Wing Public Affairs of Maxwell AFB, AL in July 2016.[5] Ben is also an American author.[6] The first book that he wrote is called the "Dear Future Wife Diaries: 365 Love Memoirs for each Day of the Year."[7] It is a romantic fiction with a unique layout.[8] Early Lifehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Draft:Ben_Luke_Smith&action=edit&section=1 edit source Ben was born as Benjamin Luke Smith in Dothan, Alabama, on October 28, 1991.[9] His parents are Stuart E. Smith, a ordained pastor and an American author[10], and Lisa L. Wadsworth Smith.[11] After his mother passed away in January 2014,[11] his father later remarried. Ben is the middle of three children. Ben was raised in Dothan, Alabama and graduated from Slocomb High School in 2010. He was named 'Most Unforgettable' in his senior year. While growing up, Ben started working at a rather young age when it became legal. As an infant, Ben was diagnosed and hospitalized for a few weeks with spinal meningitis.[12] During this time, he stayed in a incubator and was not released from the hospital until the New Years of the year that he was born. During his childhood years and grade school, Ben had a minor speech impediment which led to school bullying. His speech impediment led to him being bullied emotionally, as his voice was mocked regularly. This led to him being relatively reserved and quite for a long time, and had instrumental negative effects on his emotional and social well-being early on.[13] Careerhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Draft:Ben_Luke_Smith&action=edit&section=2 edit source Ben enlisted into the United States Air Force when he was 17, with the help of his father.[14] Two months after graduating from high school, in July 2010, he went to Texas for basic military training which is an eight-week program designed to test you mentally and physically.[15] Ben graduated from basic military training with expert marksmanship in September 2010, and immediately proceeded to his technical school at the time. His first career was operations intelligence.[16] He was later reclassified into the financial management and comptroller career field due to his minor speech impediment at the time, later in 2011.[17]Since then his voice has become much clearer, and now is considered normal. He was assigned to Maxwell AFB, AL in November 2011 as his first duty station, which is where he remained throughout his eight-year military career until he separated honorably in July 2018. The only traveling that he was able to do while in the military, besides his basic training and technical schools, was a three month stint at Pensacola NAS. While in the Air Force, Ben's primary career was the financial management and comptroller career field along with a few alternate duties such as group fitness trainer, group fitness training manager, and safety manager for several years. He also received a year long special duty assignment and was assigned to the Maxwell AFB base honor guard team, in conjunction with is primary career, where he did military honors at 72 funerals and colors at 2 special events.[18] In 2013, he was hand selected by his first sergeant to fly to Bolling AFB with the Maxwell AFB base General Officer and Chief Master Sergeant. There they met now U.S. Representative Martha Roby and a few other Alabama state senators at the United States Capitol. Ben was regularly recognized while in the Air Force. He received several individual and team awards and medals throughout his eight-year United States Air Force career to include the Air Force achievement Medal, National Defense Service Medal, Global War on Terrorism Service Medal, Team Maxwell-Gunter Military Volunteer of the Quarter (2012), Team Maxwell-Gunter Airman of the Quarter (2013), Financial Management Professional of the Month (November 2017), and AETC FMF of the Year (2018). He was also awarded the Air Force Outstanding Unit Award twice and the Air Force Good Conduct Medal Medal twice. In 2016, Ben finished his Associate of Applied Science degree in Financial Management at the Community College of the Air Force. The following year in 2017, he finished his Bachelor of Science in Business Administration degree at Trident University International, making the Dean's list twice in the process and obtaining Magna Cum Laude honors .[19] In October 2018, he went on to finish his Master of Business Administration degree at Trident University with Magna Cum Laude honors as well.[20] While in the Air Force in 2017, Ben began blogging and began writing his first book "Dear Future Wife Diaries: 365 Love Memoirs for each Day of the Year."[7]Through his writing and other services, Ben aspires to help others grow and develop through emotional, mental, physical, and spiritual growth. Writinghttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Draft:Ben_Luke_Smith&action=edit&section=3 edit source Blogginghttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Draft:Ben_Luke_Smith&action=edit&section=4 edit source Ben began blogging in July 2017[21]on his LinkedIn platform, and recently created his own website to continue his blogging on.[22] Publicationshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Draft:Ben_Luke_Smith&action=edit&section=5 edit source Ben self-published his first book "Dear Future Wife Diaries: 365 Love Memoirs for each Day of the Year" through BookBaby[23][24]and is now currently working on his second book. Total Wellnesshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Draft:Ben_Luke_Smith&action=edit&section=6 edit source Even as a young boy, Ben was very active. He played youth league baseball and football for almost a decade and rode his bicycle after school almost on a daily basis with his dog trotting along aside him. In high school when he turned 16, he started driving to the local Gold's gym almost everyday instead. In his adult years, he has done bodybuilding, cross fit, obstacle course racing, and high intensity interval training on a consistent basis. He became a Certified Fitness Trainer through the International Sports Sciences Association in 2013.[25] His leadership in the Air Force recognized his passion for fitness to the extent that they put him in fitness-related roles, by selecting him to be a group fitness trainer and the group fitness training manager. After the passing of his mother, in 2014, he became even more passionate about fitness, health, nutrition, and helping others to develop and to grow personally. From a spiritual standpoint, he comes from a long line of family pastors, including his father[26], and believes that salvation is about having a personal relationship with God over practicing a religion[27] and considers himself as a non-denominational christian. He grew up attending church just about about every Sunday and bible camp for a week during every summer. Ben believes that we must intentionally seek personal development on a regular, if not daily basis, through emotional, mental, physical, and spiritual growth so that we can become more resilient[28] thus enabling us to be more prepared for unforeseen and inevitable adversity and hardships that comes with living in this world.[29] This is why he places emphasis on total wellness which is achieving a healthy balance in emotional, mental, physical, and spiritual health, and not just in the field of fitness.[30] In the Mediahttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Draft:Ben_Luke_Smith&action=edit&section=7 edit source Ben's personal story of resiliency, which will be shared in one of his upcoming books, has been featured in at least three different media outlets thus far. Once through a podcast interview with Matt Sorenson of the Runified Podcast,[31]after being published by the 42nd Air Base Wing Public Affairs and the Montgomery Advertiser.[2] As he shares his personal story of resiliency, he describes how a series of very unfortunate events in his life over the past several years has shaped who he is as a man.[32] From being held at gunpoint, to losing his mother and others from cancer, he has encountered and overcome many obstacles in life even after he started sharing his story. The Runified podcast talks with Ben about obstacle course racing, such as Tough Mudders, Spartan Races, Rugged Maniac, and Warrior Dash, and how his faith, passion for fitness, and running helped him recover from PTSD and become stronger and more resilient.[4][33] Connect with Ben! Instagram, LinkedIn, & Twitter! Referenceshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Draft:Ben_Luke_Smith&action=edit&section=8 edit source 1. Jump up^ "What is Health and Wellness Coaching | TotalWellness". TotalWellness. Retrieved 2018-11-22.' 2. ^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Draft:Ben_Luke_Smith#cite_ref-:0_2-0 Jump up to:a''] b c "Airman fights for life". Maxwell Air Force Base. Retrieved 2018-11-22.' 3. 'Jump up^' ''"Montgomery Advertiser". The Montgomery Advertiser. Retrieved 2018-11-22.' 4. ^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Draft:Ben_Luke_Smith#cite_ref-:2_4-0 Jump up to:a''] b "Runified Podcast: Ep.041: Ben Luke Smith - Resilient Running". runified.libsyn.com. Retrieved 2018-11-22.' 5. 'Jump up^' ''"Ben Smith: The fight for life". Maxwell Air Force Base. Retrieved 2018-11-22.' 6. 'Jump up^' ''"Benjamin Luke Smith". www.goodreads.com. Retrieved 2018-11-22.' 7. ^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Draft:Ben_Luke_Smith#cite_ref-:3_7-0 Jump up to:a''] b results, search (2018-11-05). ''Dear Future Wife Diaries: 365 Love Memoirs for Each Day of the Year'. BookBaby. 'ISBN' '9781543945621'.'' 8. '''Jump up^ "Book review of Dear Future Wife Diaries". Readers' Favorite. Retrieved 2018-11-22.' 9. 'Jump up^' ''"Benjamin Luke Smith". Retrieved 2018-11-22.' 10. 'Jump up^' ''Smith, Stuart E. (2017-06-28). ''Seeking to Win: Developing the heart of a Champion'. CreateSpace Independent Publishing Platform. 'ISBN' '9781546969976'.'' 11. ^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Draft:Ben_Luke_Smith#cite_ref-:1_11-0 Jump up to:a'] 'b' ''"SMITH, LISA LYNN". Dothan Eagle. Retrieved 2018-11-22.' 12. 'Jump up^' ''"Spinal Meningitis". www.cedars-sinai.edu. Retrieved 2018-11-22.' 13. 'Jump up^' ''"Effects of Emotional Abuse: Short and Long-Term, PTSD, Recovery, More". Healthline. Retrieved 2018-11-22.' 14. 'Jump up^' ''"U.S. Air Force - Meet requirements". www.airforce.com. Retrieved 2018-11-22.' 15. 'Jump up^' ''"United States Air Force Basic Military Training", Wikipedia, 2018-11-16, retrieved 2018-11-22' 16. 'Jump up^' ''"How to Get Started in Air Force 1N0X1 - Operations Intelligence". The Balance Careers. Retrieved 2018-11-22.' 17. 'Jump up^' ''"Air Force Jobs - 6F0X1 Financial Management and Comptroller". The Balance Careers. Retrieved 2018-11-22.' 18. 'Jump up^' ''"About Us". www.honorguard.af.mil. Retrieved 2018-11-22.' 19. 'Jump up^' ''"Online Bachelor of Science in Business Administration (BSBA) Degree: Trident University". Trident University International. 2015-01-13. Retrieved 2018-11-22.' 20. 'Jump up^' ''"Online Masters in Business Administration (MBA) Degree: Trident University". Trident University International. 2015-01-13. Retrieved 2018-11-22.' 21. 'Jump up^' ''"Hack: Five principles of Leading the right way". www.linkedin.com. Retrieved 2018-11-22.' 22. 'Jump up^' ''"Blog | United States | Ben Luke Smith, MBA". Total Wellness + Life Coach | United States | Ben Luke Smith, MBA. Retrieved 2018-11-22.' 23. 'Jump up^' ''"Dear Future Wife Diaries". store.bookbaby.com. Retrieved 2018-11-22.' 24. 'Jump up^' ''"Dear Future Wife Diaries". www.goodreads.com. Retrieved 2018-11-22.' 25. 'Jump up^' ''"ISSA - Personal Trainer & Fitness Certifications: ISSA Online.edu". www.issaonline.edu. Retrieved 2018-11-22.' 26. 'Jump up^' ''Smith, Stuart E. (2014-03-19). ''The Adventures of Luke and Lydia'. Erica Bey. Xulon Press. 'ISBN' '9781629521664'.'' 27. '''Jump up^ M.Ed, Tim Rymel (2016-06-06). ''"Do You Have Religion or a Relationship With God?"'. Huffington Post. Retrieved 2018-11-22.'' 28. '''Jump up^ "Resilience 101: How to Be a More Resilient Person". Psychology Today. Retrieved 2018-11-22.' 29. 'Jump up^' ''"Total Wellness + Life Coach | United States | Ben Luke Smith, MBA". Total Wellness + Life Coach | United States | Ben Luke Smith, MBA. Retrieved 2018-11-22.' 30. 'Jump up^' ''"How To Achieve Total Wellness | How To Achieve Complete Wellness". Wellworks For You. Retrieved 2018-11-22.' 31. 'Jump up^' ''"Runified". www.runified.co. Retrieved 2018-11-22.' 32. 'Jump up^' ''"How Greater Challenges Help You Grow". Psychology Today. Retrieved 2018-11-22.' 33. 'Jump up^' ''"Developing ResilienceOvercoming and Growing from Setbacks". Retrieved 2018-11-22.''' Category:Author Category:Writer Category:Blogger